


My Family

by atots123456



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atots123456/pseuds/atots123456
Summary: Stories of how Jeonghan and Seungcheol create their family and turn their home into a paradise for their sons. No matter what happens, they are their son and no one can deny it.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Chan is the first kid that they adopted after two years of marriage. He was just a week old when he arrived at the Choi house. Jeonghan still can remember that day when he and Seungcheol welcomed Chan to their house.

Jeonghan looks at the baby that is sleeping soundly in his embrace, he smiles while playing with that small and fragile hand. While Jeonghan is admiring the baby, Seungcheol is listening to Seokjin, the social service worker that they always meet when they are kids to be sent to their house  
“His mother delivered him last week but then you know… he is not what we can say the child that can bring happiness to his mother.” Seokjin starts the explanation.   
Seungcheol looks up from the file to him, Jeonghan is also looking at him forgetting about the baby for a while. Seokjin sighs heavily  
“She was raped by his uncle. The reason why she didn’t abort it because her family is quite Catholic and the fact that they are ashamed and afraid that people will find out about what her uncle did to him. They monitored her and took care of her for the whole nine months and when she delivered, they immediately put the child on the list. I asked them if this is the right choice and they said it’s the most suitable decision to them. The girl was almost hysterical and went crazy when the nurse wanted to show him to her, nearly killed him….”  
“Oh gosh…” Seuncheol sighs while watching his husband hugs the baby with tears. Seokjin smiles while looking at them   
“But I think I don’t need to worry anymore. He is in the right hand, with both of you. I trust that both of you can give the love that he deserves.”  
Jeonghan and Seungcheol look at him “We will. We will give him as much love as we can.” Jeonghan says.  
Seokjin excuses himself saying that he needs to finish the paperwork and ensures that the family will never have right anymore as they sign on the agreement paper already. Once, the social service worker walks out of their house, Jeonghan and Seungcheol give their full attention to the baby. They are on the couch and just watching the baby squirming in his sleep  
“Seungcheol, we will be the best parents for him right?” Jeonghan asks his husband quietly without taking his eyes off the baby. Seungcheol smiles and kisses his cheeks “We will Hannie, don’t worry, we will give him so much love to him.”

“APPA!!!” the shouts bring him back from memory lane. He looks at Chan who is sitting on the chair looking at him with a pancake in his hand  
“Ne, Channie…Wae?” Jeonghan says cutely while blowing a raspberry to his stomach. Chan giggles from the tingling sensation  
“Appa, you no hear Chan just now. Chan sad.” His son says while pouting. Jeonghan chuckles “Aww is my baby jealous that I don’t listen to him.” he says cutely at Chan.  
Chan nods, Jeonghan ruffles his hair “Alright baby, Appa mianhae. What do said baby?”  
Chan smiles at him then says “Nothing Appa. Just wan say I wuv you and Choi-appa.”  
Jeonghan can feel his eyes teary and hugs his son not caring about the syrup that will get on his clothes   
“Apppaaaaaa…. Yucky” Chan whines and Jeonghan lets out a teary chuckle and kisses his cheeks  
“I love you too baby.”  
These kinds of moments make him relieved and grateful to have Chan as his son.


	2. Soonyoung

Jeonghan really loves his husband. Choi Seungcheol is the man that is being wanted and most sought by most of the women and men out there. He is handsome, rich, kind, and to add to the list, he owns a company that he shared along with his friend, Joshua. But then, there is something that Jeonghan is quite annoyed with his husband, he easily forgets things. Not just some simple but also an important thing, especially grocery. So that’s why now they are in the supermarket for their grocery because his lovely husband forgot about it.  
“You know I can be on the bed sleeping peacefully right now and not in the supermarket with a hyper baby and forgetful husband doing grocery, picking and choosing things,” Jeonghan grumbles for the nth times.  
Seungcheol whines and moves closer to his grumbling husband “I am sorry Hannie, it’s just that last week I was so busy with Joshua because we are near to the deadline of our products.” He says while hugging his husband’s arm.

Jeonghan looks at his husband then turns to look at his son who is just watching his fathers   
“Channie did you see your father acting cute just now? He’s so ugly right?” Jeonghan asks his son. His smiles widely and nods happily  
“Hm,Hm, Choi-Appa is uwly.” Seungcheol gasps at his son

“Channie I thought you are my hero….” He fakes a cry. Chan who can’t see his father sad immediately start tearing  
“Aniya Appa. Don’t sad, Chan hate sad Appa. Chan sorry.” He says with tears 

Jeonghan glares at his husband when he sees the teary Chan and swats his arm “Stops it! See what you have done!”  
Seungcheol freaks when his teary-eyed son. He picks him up from the trolley and hugs 

“Shh… Shh.. Channie. I am not sad, why don’t we go see toys for you okay? Hannie… we will meet you at the toys section” Seungcheol says while caressing his son.  
Chan hugs him on the neck and snuggles to his chest while sniffling softly. Jeonghan just shakes his head while watching his husband and son walk away to the toys section.  
After choosing and getting all of the things on his list of groceries, he walks to the toys section. There he sees his husband is playing with his son and another boy. Jeonghan confused where did the kids come from and where are his parents?

“Cheol” he greets his husband. Chan who also realizes his father is here shrieks happily while showing him the teddy bear and mumbles to him excitedly. Jeonghan chuckles and crouches to him   
“Yeah baby, do you want that baby?” he asks Chan and he nods firmly. Jeonghan chuckles and ruffles his hair then he turns to look at the kid who is staring at him with an awed face. Jeonghan smiles sweetly at him  
“Hi sweetie, what is your name?” he asks him sweetly while scanning this boy’s condition. His clothes are bigger than his body and Jeonghan can see the bruises or purple skin peeking. Jeonghan gulps down   
“Soonie Appa. Chan friend” Chan supplies him the name excitedly. He looks at his son who is clutching to the boy’s hand  
“We found him playing here with the tiger plush toy just now. He said that his parents asked him to wait for them here but it’s already an hour past Hannie.” Seungcheol whispers to him while watching his son talking animatedly to his new friend.  
“Ajushi…” a small voice calls him. Jeonghan looks at the owner of the voice and smiles   
“Yes Soonie…” the boys smile and his eyes immediately disappears with the wide smile that he gives to Jeonghan  
“You are so pretty. Like an angel…” he says and Jeonghan almost burst into tears. He turns to hide his face in his husband’s chest trying to calm himself. His husband massage his nape and tells the boy   
“Thank you for the compliment, Soonyoung-ah. You’re a good kid.” And Soonyoung immediately beams with that praise then he continues playing with Chan. Seungcheol and Jeonghan look at both of them and comes to a conclusion. If Soonyoung’s parents don’t want him then they will take him. They will take to their house and show him love and affection.

The next thing happens, Seungcheol and Jeonghan fight all their best to take Soonyoung from his parents. They asked for Seokjin’s help to track this kid’s parents and when he finds them, Jeonghan almost berserk when he knows that Soonyoung’s parents are actually drug addicts and alcoholics. The day that Jeonghan and Seungcheol found him in the supermarket because his parents had asked their 7 years old kid to go and bought alcohol for them. Seungcheol used that as their weapon to stripe out their title as Soonyoung’s parents. After two months of fighting, Soonyoung become theirs.  
Chan is so enthusiastic when he knows that his favorite and hyung is going to live with him

“Appa! Appa! Wawes wup! Soonie hyung is cowing toway, Appa, Choi-Appa!” Chan jumps on them early in the morning of the day Soonyoung will come to their house. Jeonghan grunts and sighs heavily before wakes up then smiles at his hyper son. He swipes him to his hug  
“Are you happy baby?” Chan nods excitedly 

“I wuv Soonie hyung. We can pway towether later.” He says cutely. Jeonghan kisses his cheeks and gets out of the bed   
“Then let’s go to kitchen and make breakfast for him okay”  
“Pwancake?” he asks while tilting his head cutely, Jeonghan chuckles cutely   
“Lot of pancake.”  
Then he turns to his still sleeping husband 

“Cheol-ah you better wake up early. Soonyoung is coming later. Cheol just whines and nods cutely, Jeonghan just chuckles watching his cute sleepy big baby.  
Jeonghan and Chan are decorating the pancake while Seungcheol is reading his file when their house bell rings.  
“Soonie hyung!!!” Chan shouts happily and struggling to get down from the chair. When Jeonghan helps him down, he immediately bolts to the door. Jeonghan and Seungcheol chuckle watching their son, they follow him from behind and open the door for him.  
In front of them, Soonyoung and Seokjin are standing while holding hands and Chan immediately jumps onto Soonyoung. Soonyoung chuckles happily while hugs and lift him.  
“Good morning Seokjin.” Jeonghan greets the handsome man. Seokjin greets them back, Seungcheol asks him to join them for breakfast but he declines it because he needs to go back to the office to complete the report regarding Soonyoung to be sent to the police officer. After Seokjin excuses himself, Jeonghan ushers both Soonyoung and Chan (that is still clinging to Soonyoung).  
“Soonyoung-ah, welcome home.” He says softly to Soonyoung. Soonyoung smiles widely “I like your home Appa”  
If Jeonghan sees Seungcheol swipes his tear then he says nothing about that because Jeonghan also feels like crying when he heard Soonyoung’s answer.


	3. Mingyu

When Chan came to their house, Jeonghan decided to baby-proof the house and he is so grateful to his self-past that decided to baby-proof the house because honestly, he will go crazy with the number of times Mingyu bumps into things and bruises himself.

Mingyu are welcomed to their house 6 months ago, 5 months after Soonyoung comes into their life. Both Jeonghan and Seungcheol were sleeping when his phone ringed, he picked up the phone without checking the caller and shocked when he heard Seokjin’s voice   
“Hello, Jeonghan sorry for disturbing your sleep but I really need your help right now.” He said frantically. These got Jeonghan to wake up properly and got out of their bedroom. He walked down to the living room to talk to Seokjin without disturbed his husband.

“No it’s okay Jin, what can I help you?” Jeonghan said sleepily while walked to the kitchen to make him tea.  
“Yeah actually I need you to take in a kid tonight, can you?” Jin asked. Jeonghan scowled in confusion, they never got a kid at midnight as the kid that came during midnight were usually the kid that have serious problems  
“Ah sure you can, I will wait for you at my home. But can I know what happened? You never send a kid to us during midnight?” He asked while greeted Seungcheol who just woke up and currently sat in front of him in the kitchen.  
“Ah, actually this kid’s parents got killed in their house during a robbery and the worst thing is he saw it all.”

Jeonghan gasped at that and covered his mouth with his hand while his eyes were teary. Seungcheol looked at him worriedly  
“Ye…yeah, sure JIn. I will like to take him.” Jeonghan said between his sobs. After the call, he sobbed while Seungcheol hug him tightly  
“Hey Hannie, what’s wrong?” Seungcheol asked him while patting his back softly. 

“Jin…Jin is bringing a kid to our house later Cheol…but….he saw it….” Jeonghan sobbed and Seungcheol did his best to calm him down  
“Say what babe…”  
“His parents get killed” Jeonghan finally said.  
Seungcheol can hear his heart broke into a thousand pieces. Gosh! He can’t imagine what that kid felt and he hugged Jeonghan when the said man was still sobbing.  
While waited for Seokjin, they cleaned up the guest room for the kid and checked on Chan and Soonyoung before stayed in the living room. They kept waiting in nervous when a slow knock was heard. Seungcheol walked to open the door while Jeonghan was following him behind.  
When they opened the door, they saw Seokjin with a kid in his arms sleeping. Seokjin smiles tiredly at them   
“Hi, guys sorry for the short notice. Anyway, this is Mingyu.” He gave MIngyu to Seungcheol softly and Seungcheol looked at the small kid in his arm, his eyes automatically became teary. Jeonghan was also no different   
“He might be panic when he wakes up so I depend on you to tell him but not about his parents. The psychiatry said he might be trauma after this and you maybe need to learn how to handle a panic attack if you can?”  
Jeonghan just nods, not cared about the explanation but only cared about the kid.  
“Anyway, I am going,” Seokjin said finally when he saw the distraught face of the couple.  
Seungcheol greeted him before they walked into their house. That night both Jeonghan and Seungcheol slept with MIngyu to make him felt safe.  
For the whole six months, Mingyu had tested their patience and mentality. Not only Jeonghan and Seungcheol but also Chan and Soonyoung. The kid became paranoid and had a panic attacks when they went near him. Jeonghan always cried when he encountered the panic attacked MIngyu and he felt so useless. But his husband and two sons were there to help him cure Mingyu and after 6 months, he finally opened up to them.  
Now, MIngyu is happy living with them. well, there are some night that he will wake up in a nightmare but they will immediately calm him down especially Chan and Soonyoung as three of them are in the same room

“Appa!!!! I am hungry!” Soonyoung comes running into the kitchen while rubbing his hungry stomach followed by Chan and MIngyu.  
Jeonghan looks at them and smiles “Alright baby, we can eat dinner later but we need to wait for Choi-Appa first okay because he will bring back your favorite.” Jeonghan says. He chuckles when the kids whine but then he frowns when he sees the new bruises on Mingyu’s arm.  
“MIngyu-ah, did you bump into the door again? That’s why your arm is bruised” Jeonghan says softly to Mingyu. Mingyu looks at his arm then nods while smiling “Hm., Hannie Appa. I bumped it just now but it’s okay. It’s not hurt.”  
Jeonghan almost pulls his hair to hear that innocent and cute answer. Gosh! He can go berserk if MIngyu keeps bumping on any surface exist. Maybe I should change all of the furniture to the baby proof?   
“Alright then later can Hannie Appa put ointment on the bruise?”  
Mingyu nods.  
Then their front door opens and Seungcheol comes in with a bag of pizza and chicken  
“Hello my babies, I am back, where are you guys? I brought back pizza and chicken.”  
The kids run to him and shout happily   
“Yeay!!!! Choi Appa brings back chicken” Soonyoung shrieks happily   
“Appa welcomes back,” Chan says happily while hugging his leg and Soonyoung is on the other leg. Seungcheol ruffles their hair and says happily   
“Alright, why don’t you go and wash your hand then we can eat the chicken and pizza?  
Both of them nod happily and run to the kitchen to wash their hands  
“No running guys,” Seungcheol says and then he can hear Jeonghan scolding them for running.  
He chuckles and almost startles seeing Mingyu standing in front of him while fidgeting his small fingers. He smiles at him and kneels down to his level but still keeping his distance from MIngyu so that his son will not be freaked out  
“MIngyu-ah, why are you here? Why you didn’t follow your bothers hmmm?” Seungcheol says softly. Mingyu looks up at him then mumbles something softly.  
It’s too low so Seungcheol can’t catch what he said, he tries to move nearer to him   
“What did you say, Mingyu-ah?” he asks him again. Then, suddenly he walks to Seungcheol softly and hugs him. Seungcheol freezes  
“Welcome back Choi-Appa.” He whispers softly then runs quickly to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Seungcheol is freeze in his place and tries to comprehend what just happened. Then, his husband kneels in front of him and smiles at him sweetly   
“It’s okay babe. He is fine now.” He says softly while wiping away Seungcheol’s tears. Seungcheol chuckles happily   
“Yeah, he is fine already right now. He is with us.”


	4. Choi Seungcheol

Choi Seungcheol used to be so popular in his high school and university. With the fact that he is handsome, kind, athletic, and rich, he became the most popular boy in his school and university. He changed his lover every week and known for being a playboy but people still seeking his attention except for Yoon Jeonghan. He met Yoon Jeonghan during his university day. Yoon Jeonghan was the new transfer at their university and his beauty became exploded and people started talking about him and Seungcheol was one of them   
“Is he really that pretty? I think no one can beat Tzuyu when it comes to beauty?” Seungcheo said mockingly. Joshua just chuckled   
“Well I saw him yesterday and what I can say, you will be whipped for him when you meet him because he fit your ideal type so much.”   
Seungchel scoffed “Yeah right.” But then like fate decided to make him a fool, they accidentally bumped into Jeonghan, and nevertheless to say, the playboy Choi Seungcheol had been tamed by the mighty Yoon Jeonghan and his beauty. He changed from the wolf alpha to the small kitty, like no joke.

“Wah!!! Hannie Appa is so cool.” Soonyoung suddenly says when he finishes talking about their love life. Seungcheol shoots a betray look at his son   
“Yah!! Choi Soonyoung, I thought you are on my team.” He whines and Soonyoung just giggles. 

Chan scowls in concentration then he drops the bomb   
“So is that mean Hannie Appa is the king while you’re the queen Appa.”

Seungcheol whines unhappily while his kids and his husband who is busy cooking laugh at his childishness 

“Well kids don’t lie Cheol-ah.” Jeonghan teases him and Seungcheol shoots him a glare

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“NO you are the lucky one that I love you.” Jeonghan says back sassily. Their kids just laugh watching their parents banter with each other.

Today is his day off so Seungcheol decided to spent his day off with his husband and children. Lately, he is so busy that he always comes home late and by the time he is back home, his children are already asleep. These patterns continue to happen until finally, Seungcheol burst into tears in front of Jeonghan last night.  
Yesterday was the worst day for Seungcheol, his company almost lost an important contract and the stress that accumulated from the pile of the workload of the two weeks start to affect him. Seeing this, his father and his childhood friend advised him to go back early and take days off to release his tension.  
“Go back Seungcheol and sees your husband and children’s faces then your stress will fly away. I always did that when I stressed before. Seeing the face of our loves will kick away all the stress.” His father said.  
So last night, he came back to Jeonghan who is still awake while drinking tea and waiting for him and he had cried in his embrace while Jeonghan hugs him. He is indeed lucky to have Jeonghan as his husband and his kids in his life.


	5. Daegu part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is too long so I divided it into parts

It’s early in the morning, the sun just starts showing itself while the birds are leaving their nests to look for food. It’s calm and peaceful, well maybe to another house but not in the Choi residence

“CHOI SOONYOUNG!!! YOU BETTER COME HERE AND WEAR YOUR CLOTHES!!!!” Jeonghan shouts while chasing his naked 7 years old son. 

Meanwhile, his son is giggling while running away from his father who is struggling to put on clothes for him. He doesn’t want to wear clothes, he wants to be naked, it’s feel good. Jeonghan screams frustrated when Soonyoung hides under the sofa. There are some spaces under the sofa and Soonyoung with his small body can fit into space. So, usually, when he wants to run from his father, he will hide in there.  
Jeonghan walks back to his bedroom and throws the clothes to his husband who is preparing Chan and MIngyu   
“Cheol, you take over it while I will take care of Chan and MIngyu. Gosh! That kid will make me bald one day with his stubbornness, he usually listened to you so you can handle him.” Jeonghan nags. Seungcheol just smiles and kisses his husband’s cheeks  
“Alright babe, anything you say.”

Then he walks to Soonyoung usual hideout and when he nears the sofa, he hears sniffles. He crouches down to look at his son and there he is crying softly under the sofa naked.

“Soonyoung-ah, why are you crying? Come out and tell Cheol Appa.” He speaks softly.

Soonyoung sobs and gets out softly to the open arms. 

He hugs Cheol and Cheol hugs him back 

“There… there I got you baby. What’s wrong baby? Why is my baby Horang crying?” he says while putting clothes on him.

Soonyoung looks at him with that adorable teary slanted eyes (Jeonghan calls it tiger eyes and Hoshi loves it)   
“Hannie-Appa hate me. He doesn’t love me anymore.” 

Seungcheol halts and looks at his son   
“Why did you say that baby? Hannie Appa loves you, you know it right.” He says while wiping the tears softly after finishes put the clothes on him.

Soonyoung rubs his eyes cutely “Then why Hannie Appa no play with Soonyoung just now.” He whines pitifully.

Seungcheol chuckles when he gets what just happened, he picks him up and brings him to their bedroom   
“NO baby, Hannie Appa doesn’t play with you because we need to be hurry baby because we need to get to the airport quickly so that we can meet your grandpa and grandma quickly.”

He explains to the sniffling baby  
“Really?”

“Yeah baby, see for it yourself.” He says when they arrive at the bedroom. Jeonghan who is putting shoes on Chan turns when he heard them, he frowns when he sees the teary-eyed Soonyoung

“Oh my baby Horang, why are you crying? Are you hurt?” he gushes in panic while walking fast toward them. Seungcheol gestures Soonyoung to talk to Jeonghan, Soonyoung holds out his arms to Jeonghan and Jeonghan takes him happily

“Hannie Appa, Soonie sorry for not hearing you. No hate me” He says while sobbing.

Jeonghan sighs softly when he “Hey baby, I love you so much okay, I am not angry right now. Now, let’s get ready so that we can go to the airport. We are going to meet grandma and grandpa later okay.”  
Jeonghan puts him down and he immediately turns back to his happy self and goes to play with his brothers. Seuncgheol hugs him from behind and kisses his cheek “You are really a heaven send to us Jeonghan-ah.”  
Jeonghan smiles back “You too Seungcheol-ah. Now, let’s get ready so that we will not be late to the airport. Even though I know that your family owns a private jet but I want my children to feel how is the common flight style.” Jeonghan says and goes back to frantically get their kids ready.  
Today, their family is on their way to Seungcheol’s parents' house in Daegu. Seungcheol comes from a rich family, he has one sister and one brother. His father is the owner of the biggest company in South Korea while his mother is the owner of the famous brand clothing line in South Korea. To be simple, his life is a golden spoon.

Meanwhile, Jeonghan is from a middle-class family. His father just has small farms in Jeollado while his mother is just a housewife. But Seungcheol’s family never mind about his family status. Instead, they loved him more because they think Jeonghan is too good for Seungcheol. His mother once said that Seungcheol should be grateful that an angel like Jeonghan wants a devil-like Seungcheol. 

Jeonghan should know the flight with three underage kids are going to be chaotic and hell. Currently, he’s holding onto the wailing Chan who is uncomfortable with the pressure inside his ears while Seungcheol is holding onto Mingyu and Soonyoung at the seat in front of Jeonghan.

“Hush, Hush Chan-ah it’s okay. Your ear is going to be okay later okay. Now, let’s wear this headphone first and drink your milk okay.” Jeonghan tries to put the headphone on him but Chan pushes his hand away. Jeonghan makes a fake angry hiss and Chan gives in, he puts on the headphone and makes him lie down for his milk. After 5 minutes, he starts to sleep and Jeonghan breathes out a relieved sigh. He taps on Seungcheol’s seat softly and his husband turns to look at him.  
“He is asleep already?”

“Yeah, how’s Mingyu and Soonyoung?”   
Seungcheol smiles “They’re also asleep. You can take a rest Hannie, the flight is just an hour-long, I think the kids are going to sleep the whole flight.”  
Jeonghan sighs and nods at him. he adjusts himself slowly to the comfortable position to take a nap. He needs to charge his energy to deal with his kids later. He loves his kids but sometimes they are just too much energy for the lazy Jeonghan to handle.


	6. Daegu part 2

“Halmeoni! Harabeoji!! We’re here!!!” the kids (Soonyoung and Chan) shout immediately as soon as Seungcheol’s family car arrives at the house. 

Seungcheol’s mom and dad who are waiting for them at the front door immediately wave their hand to the kids (Soonyoung and Chan) who are eagerly waving their hands

“Eomma! Appa! Cheollie is here!” Jeonghan looks at his husband with a dumbfounded face. Seriously, Jeonghan forgot, he lives with 4 babies, not 3 babies. He just shakes his head while watching his husband and kids run to Mom and Dad. He gets out of the car calmly and thanks to the butlers who are here to take their luggage 

“Thank you. You can put them to the usual room.” He says while smiling then he walks to greet his mother and father in law.

“Hannie… How are you? I miss you.” His mother in law greets him happily and Jeonghan runs to hug her 

“I miss you too Mom.” He says. They hug while laughing happily but then it looks like someone is jealous

“Omma why you are never happy to see me as much as when you see Jeonghan?” Seungcheol says with a pout.

Both Jeonghan and his mom look at him with the blank face 

“That is because Mom is already fed up to see your face.” His sister comes to join them and hugs Jeonghan

“It’s nice to meet you after a long time Jeonghan-ah” she says and Seungcheol pouts more when he sees that his sister greets Jeonghan and not him. 

He walks into the house while whining at his father about them bullying him. The three of them just laugh watching his antics

“Must be hard for you Hannie to take care of that big baby along with the kids.” His mother in law says and Jeonghan just chuckles 

“You know well Mom.” He says then they laugh while walk into the house.

Both Chan and Soonyoung had met with their parents while Mingyu never met them since they adopted him so that’s why he is quite awkward with his grandparents, aunty and uncle. Since they enter the house, Mingyu has been clinging to Jeonghan’s leg, not letting it go once.

“Mingyu-ah why don’t you go and play with your brothers and grandpa baby?” he looks down to his cute baby who is clinging to his leg and toddling behind him while he is busy helping his mother in law cook their lunch. His mother looks at him and Mingyu talking.

Mingyu looks up at his father and shakes his head “I want to sit with you Appa.” He says softly.

Jeonghan sighs and picks him up to hold him on his waist   
“Alright, then you can help me and grandma cook for lunch okay baby.”

“Is he still shy with a stranger?” his mom asks him while looking at the shy Mingyu who is hiding in Jeonghan’s neck 

“Yeah, because of his past you know Omma, so he is quite shy with strangers but don’t worry Omma, he will open up quickly to you, right baby?” he asks while he is patting his back softly.  
His mother in law smiles and they continue to cook their lunch   
Meanwhile, Seungcheol is in the yard of his parents’ house playing with his two sons while his father is watching them. After a while, he joins his father at the chair and drinks the juice that Jeonghan brought just now.

His father looks at him and chuckles “Sometimes I am wondering if you or your kids are going to be mature first.”

Seungcheol pouts “Appa don’t tease me.”  
“Anyway is Mingyu alright with your family?”

Seungcheol rubs his sweaty hair “He is fine Appa but the first three months were quite a nightmare to us. He kept waked up at night because of nightmares and had panic attacks if we moved closer to him.” he says softly while remembering MIngyu’s suffers.

His father gives his usual father smiles   
“Of course it’s hard for a kid at his age. To lose your parents are one tragic thing but to see your parents’ death” his father looks at him “it’s going to be a scar to him Seungcheol. And here your and Jeonghan’s roles come, to heal that scar and let it not bleed again. I believe in you two.” he says softly to Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tears up a little bit but then   
“APPA!!!!!!! CHAN BIT ME!!!!!!” Soonyoung shouts and Seungcheol looks at his kids. There they are, Chan is biting Soonyoung’s arm with fierce eyes while Soonyoung is wailing.

Seungcheol sighs heavily “This must be what you feel right Appa when me, Hyung, and Noona fight.” He says before walks to his kids.  
“Only now you know.” His father sassily says.

At lunch, all of the family members gather together to eat lunch and with the increase in the number of unknown faces, MIngyu becomes clingier and this time Seungcheol is the victim. He is basically latching to Seungcheol and Seungcheol is having a hard time to eat while feeding Mingyu.  
Jeonghan is lucky that Soonyoung and Chan are being handled by their grandparents, so Jeonghan can help Seungcheol to feed Mingyu.  
Then suddenly, Cheol’s father stands up and walks to the living room. All of them look at him bewildered, wondering what is wrong. But then he comes back with the photo album and his collection of tea from around the world. He sits at the chair beside Seungcheol.

“Mingyu-ah do you want to see the photo album of your Appa with Grandpa?” he says softly. At first, Mingyu refuses to look at him but with the persistence of his Grandpa, he looks up at him then slowly gets into his Grandpa’s arms. His father brings him to the living room while chatting happily with MIngyu.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol almost cry when they see that.  
“It’s okay, you two. Just believe in your father, he is known to make even the introverted person be talkative to him. He is the best counselor ever.” His mom says while rubbing Jeonghan’s hand.

“Don’t worry, Dad is the best.” His Hyung adds and Noona looks at them with a smile.

For the three days in Daegu, the kids and Jeongcheol have so much fun. They visit a lot of interesting and beautiful places (Some of them are owned by Choi family) and right now the family is one of the strawberry farms owned by Choi Appa.

“You know before we got married I asked you how rich you are and you said not that rich,” Jeonghan whispers to his husband while watching their kids picking and eating strawberries with their grandparents, aunty, and uncle.  
Seungcheol turns to look at him weirdly “Yeah, why?”  
“I never thought this is what you meant by not that rich, I thought the private jet was the least surprising thing but these woahhh….” Jeonghan says in awe.

Seungcheol just smiles “But you know, none of this richness can compare to you and the kids.” He says while snuggling with his husband.

Jeonghan scoffs and swats his wandering hand “Yeah right…”

Seungcheol look offended (don’t know because of his answer or because Jeonghan just pinches the hand that are groping his ass)  
“It’s true, my dad used to say to me you know when I was in my playboy day before.”

Jeonghan looks at him with a disbelieving face “What?”

“He said that I was young and still immature…”

“You still are.”

“Hannie” Seungcheol whines and Jeonghan laughs seeing his husband sulks, he pats his head to continue  
“Alright, Alright, what did he said?”

Seungcheol huffs a little bit before continues talking   
“He said that I was young and immature to know the truth value of family. He also said that these richness and properties that he got for me and my siblings were not worth it for the family that he owns. But you know me, in that age I was in my stubborn and fighting back age so I said no way that family can defeat all of these. Now I know what he meant before. If someone asked me to choose between you plus the kids or my properties, I will choose my family in no beat.” He says softly to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan smiles at him with tears then kisses his cheek   
“That is so sweet of you Cheol but please don’t do that yet. We have three kids who are growing fast and we still need money to take care of them, babe.” He says sassily then walks to join his kids who are calling him.

Seungcheol is dumbfounded with his husband’s reaction, he thought Jeonghan will be in tears moved by his words. He heard a chuckle behind him and turns to see his hyung standing there while smirking  
“Your husband is one of the people who stick to reality and not dreaming like you.” He says mockingly.

“Well he needs Jeonghan to make sure that he sticks to reality and not floating away in his dreamland” Noona adds from his right.  
Seungcheol groans when his siblings tease him and sighs. What can he do? He is married to the most beautiful person that he ever met but at the same time is the sassiest and unromantic.


	7. Fight

His husband and his kids are the love of his life. He loves them so much and so them to Jeonghan. Their love to Jeonghan is so much and maybe with a little bit of passiveness. At first, he just needs to handle Seungcheol being possessive to him but now he needs to handle four of them being possessive to him. Honestly, he likes their possessiveness but sometimes Jeonghan almost goes crazy because it’s too much. For example, like right now. All of them decided it is a good idea to go to the supermarket to buy groceries for their house as the fridge is almost empty. So, Jeonghan and Seungcheol get them ready and after that, all five of them are in the supermarket.

At first, it is a good and exciting experience as he can watch his kids being fascinated with almost everything in this supermarket. But then, it’s all shattered when they arrive at the cereal and dairies section. While Seungcheol and the kids are busy choosing the cereal, Jeonghan is inspecting and choosing milk for the kids.   
Suddenly, a man greets him “Yoon Jeonghan?”

Jeonghan turns toward the call “Oh! Yoo Kihyun!” he says then hugs the man happily. He is too preoccupied with his long lost childhood friend that he doesn’t realize Seungcheol and the kids have to stop choosing cereal and instead of watching him with their hawk eyes 

“Who is that guy Cheol-Appa? Why is he hugging Hanni-Appa like that? I don’t like it.” Chan whines while glaring at that man’s kid who is watching him.  
“I don’t know baby but I also don’t like the way he hugs your father,” Suengcheol says

Soonyoung pulls his hand “Appa let’s go there before Hannie-Appa gets kidnap by that guy.” Then the four of them walk to the two men and a baby.  
Jeonghan is still talking cheerily with his friend when suddenly Kihyun stay silent and looks behind him “Hmm, Jeonghan why there are a man and kids behind you glaring at me?” he asks cautiously   
Jeonghan sighs “Just ignore them. that’s my husband and kids. They are quite possessive of me so seeing me being close to you like to trigger them.” he says while playing with Jooheon in Kihyun’s arms.

Kihyun looks at him “You never change right, I bet you like them being possessive to you.

Jeonghan smirks “You know me.” KIhyun just shakes his head and smiles.

“Well it’s nice to meet you and your family but I need to excuse myself first before your family kills me. Plus, I need to look for my husband with my kids, I can’t leave for too long with their father or hell will break loose. Anyway calls me anytime okay.” He says to Jeonghan. Jeonghan smiles and they exchange a hug before Kihyun walks away with Jooheon who is waving at him

“Hannie-Appa…who is that guy?”  
Jeonghan looks at his baby Chan who is asking him cutely, he picks him up and kisses his cheek “That’s my childhood friend Channie.”  
“Your childhood friend? Who? Kihyun?” Seungcheol asks him rapidly.

Jeonghan flicks his forehead “Yeah it’s Kihyun, maybe you can see it was him when you were not busy glaring at him.”  
Seungcheol pouts “I am sorry, it’s just there are too many fanboys around you and I am jealous.” Seungcheol whines.  
Jeonghan sighs and pinches his cheeks “I am yours. Hannie-Appa is your okay kids. No one can take me away from you guys.” He says to his husband and his kids. They beam at him immediately and hug him  
“We love you Hannie-Appa. You are ours.” Jeonghan hugs them back while smiling.

But later that night,  
“No!!! I am going to marry Hannie-Appa, not you!” Chan shouts at Soonyoung and before Soonyoung can reply back, MIngyu cuts him off

“NO! I am the one for Appa, not you guys!”

“Kids let’s not fighting okay,” Jeonghan says from the kitchen while cooking their dinner.

“ANDWAE!” both Soonyoung and Chan shout at MIngyu while glaring at him.

“Seungcheol! Stops them!” he shouts for his husband when he heard them getting more intense infighting over him.

“Kids, no one is going to marry Hannie-Appa” Seungcheol says after he watches his sons fighting for his husband.

His sons turn to look at him with teary eyes “Wae, Appa?”

Seungcheol smirks “Because I already married your Hannie-Appa so it means, I am the winner.”

Jeonghan slaps his head dumbfounded when he heard his husband’s answer and his kids cried loudly   
“CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!!!” he shouts angrily at his happy husband who is happy watching his sons crying.


	8. Fall

Mingyu is always clumsy, since the first day he entered the house, he kept bumping into the furniture and injured himself. The number of bruises on his body will be alarming if the strangers see them. so, Jeonghan had asked (threatened) Seungcheol to increase the baby protection in this house. He even gets a heart attack when he sees Mingyu running with his siblings, afraid that he will fall and bumps into anything. He knows he is being paranoid but he loves his baby okay.  
Today is like the usual day, they get up, eat breakfast and Seungcheol gets ready to work. Seungcheol gets a meeting for today so he needs to go to his office early leaving Jeonghan to attend to their kids. Usually, Seungcheol will help him to bathe and gets their kids ready but today Jeonghan is all alone. So, he decided to extend the time of their bath to 11 in the morning unlike the usual 8 in the morning. He let them play first while Jeonghan does the chores around the house and cooks their lunch for today. After doing their lunch, Jeonghan walks to their kids in the living room  
“Guys. Today let’s take turns to bath okay because Hannie Appa is alone so I can only bathe you one by one, okay?”  
“Okay Hannie Appa!” they shout at him together. Jeonghan smiles  
“Alright first is Chan, let’s go Chan. Soonyoung can you look after MIngyu while I gone for a while?” he asks his eldest while picking up the naked Chan.  
“Alright, Appa.” He says firmly. Jeonghan smiles at that.  
He is with Chan in the bathroom for 10 minutes when he heard the loud crash, he and Chan startle  
“What is that Hannie Appa?” Chan asks his father, terrified.  
Jeonghan calms him down “I don’t know baby, why don’t we go and check?”  
He walks out of the bathroom, holding Chan which is wrapped in a fluffy towel. He walks to the living room and almost faints when he sees the source of the sound just now. Soonyoung is in front of the fallen wooden drawer crying while trying to pick it up. The fallen furniture is not what made him almost faint, the unmoving under the drawer that makes him pale. He immediately puts down Chan and runs to Soonyoung  
“Mingyu!”  
He picks up the drawer off Mingyu and picks up his son. Mingyu is unconscious and there is blood, Jeonghan can’t see where the blood comes from.  
“Appa! Appa! Soonyoung sorry! Sorry! Don’t hit me!” Soonyoung is on the verge of panic attacks. Jeonghan hugs him with one hand  
“Hey, hey Soonyoung, it’s okay. I am not angry, stop crying, please. Can you help me? Please take Appa phone baby.” He says and Soonyoung immediately goes and takes the phone from the table in the kitchen.  
Then he turns to Chan who is staring at them with tears “Channie baby can you wear your clothes baby? You’re clever right?”  
“Okay, Appa.” Chan nods  
Then Soonyoung comes back with his phone, takes the phone, and calls his husband. His hand is shaking and he’s on the verge of tears.  
While making the call, Jeonghan ushers his kids out of the house, holding MIngyu, and gets into his car. He put Mingyu along with Soonyoung at the back while Chan is in the passenger seat. He puts the phone on speaker and turns on the engine. He drives away quickly to the hospital.  
Meanwhile, Seungcheol is at the end of his meeting when his phone rings, he apologizes to the people inside the room before takes the call  
“Babe, I am in a meeting, I will call you later.” He whispers but before he can disconnect the call, the raspy and scared voice of his husband says  
“Seungcheol… help me.” Seungcheol straights up when he can hear Soonyoung and Chan cry in the background and shouting for him  
“Hey baby, relax what’s wrong?” his father who is in the meeting room also pays attention to him when he heard his son-in-law’s name.  
“Mingyu…he’s…bleeding…the drawer…I ….need to go to the hospital,” he says while sobbing.  
After he hears that, he immediately stands  
“Sorry gentlemen, there is some emergency, I need to go first. Sorry again.” He says while picking up his wallet and car key. His father just gestures him to go and he will conduct the meeting.  
Seungcheol continues speaking to Jeonghan while racing to his car  
“Baby, hey, are you driving?”  
“Hmm”  
“Alright then, please. Please drive properly. Drive to Appa’s hospital okay, I will inform the doctor there to take care of you and your kids when you arrived.”  
“Okay Cheol… please come faster.” He begs.  
Seungcheol calms down himself when he heard his family crying “ I will baby, please drive properly babe. I will see you there.”  
After that, he called his father’s hospital to inform them about the emergency and the doctors immediately go busy with his instructions.

Jeonghan arrives at the Choi Hospital, he sees the doctors and nurses line up at the entrance and Seungcheol is also there. Jeonghan almost cries in relief when he sees his husband, he stops the car and his husband immediately opens the back door. The kids greet their father but Seungcheol is quite busy with the unconscious MIngyu. He put him on the stroller and the nurses immediately push it fast to the Emergency Room. Jeonghan goes to pick up Chan and Soonyoung, following his husband from behind. Seungcheol greets him and picks Soonyoung who is crying heavily when Mingyu is being pushed into the operation room that they are not allowed to enter.  
Seungcheol kisses and hugs his husband “Are you okay baby?” Jeonghan just nods and leans to kiss Soonyoung.  
“Soonyoung-ah stops crying, I am not angry baby.” He says softly.  
Soonyoung sniffs “But I fail to protect Mingyu.” He says pitifully.   
Seungcheol hugs him tightly “Baby, you don’t know that will happen, baby. So, it’s okay baby. Don’t cry anymore.”  
“You will still love me right?” Soonyoung asks timidly.  
Jeonghan sighs “Always baby, forever baby. We will always love you forever.”

“Appa, Mingyu is hungry,” Soonyoung shouts as soon as Jeonghan enters the wardroom after comes back from home. He greets his mother-in-law  
“Hello Omma, I am sorry that I asked you to look after them for a while.” Jang Nara just smiles while holding the sleeping Chan on her lap.  
“It’s okay, I am glad to help you Hannie. Besides they are a good kid, right kids?”  
“Ne Halmeoni.” Soonyoung says excitedly.   
“Hannie-Appa, my arm hurts and I am hungry,” Mingyu whines to Jeonghan. Jeonghan chuckles and puts the food in the Tupperware on the table.  
“Alright my babies, let’s eat. I brought food for you.” He picks Mingyu from the bed and walks to the dining table.  
“Omma, you eat first. I will take care of Chan.” He takes his sleeping son from his mother-in-law. Nara helps his grandsons eat and sometimes she feed Jeonghan too.  
After they finished their lunch, Jeonghan cleans up the mess while his mother-in-law is leaving  
“Thank you again Omma.” He says and hugs his mother-in-law. Nara hugs him and caresses his back softly   
“Don’t be so hard to yourself, Hannie. Mingyu is fine already so take a rest or you will get sick like this.” She whispers softly. Jeonghan tears up a little bit   
“Okay Omma.”  
Since Mingyu being admitted in the hospital three days ago, he just got stitches on his arm and his eyebrows. Since three days ago Jeonghan and the kids stayed at the hospital to take care of Mingyu. He just went home occasionally to take their clothes and bring healthy food for his kids even though he knows that this hospital can provide it but who cares, his father-in-law owns this hospital so he can do what he wants.  
After his mother-in-law left, Jeonghan and the kids are taking a nap, Mingyu is sleeping on his bed while Jeonghan, Soonyoung, and Chan are sleeping on the bed beside Mingyu. They are so deep in sleep and Jeonghan wakes up when he feels someone entering the room. He opens his eyes and sees his husband is checking on Mingyu.  
“Cheol?” he calls his husband. Seungcheol walks to him then leaves a kiss on the forehead of his kids and his husband. He lies beside his husband and snuggles with him  
“How are you? Is Mingyu still hurting?”  
“I am fine. Sometimes, he will say his arm hurts but I think maybe it’s just the sting of the stitches being healed.” Seungcheol hums and snuggles more to his husband  
“He’s going to be fine, don’t worry. He got us here. The same things go to Chan and Soonyoung.”  
Jeonghan turns to face Seungcheol and kisses him “Thank you for being here with me.”


	9. Insecure

For Seungcheol, Jeonghan is an angel, he is so grateful that he got Jeonghan as his husband. But, sometimes Jeonghan can be a devil when certain circumstances happened, especially if it involved his family. Seungcheol has faced a variety of types of Jeonghan; happy Jeonghan, sad Jeonghan, angry Jeonghan, sulky Jeonghan, devil Jeonghan and a lot more. But there are two types of Jeonghan that Seungcheol dislikes, which are jealous Jeonghan and insecure Jeonghan.  
When Jeonghan gets jealous even his parents and Seungcheol’s parents do not dare to interfere. They are also afraid of him, the jealous Jeonghan tends to speak straight forward without any filters, and by the end of the fight, the opponent will end up with heartbreak and shattered ego. This usually happened during an event or gala that Seungcheol needs to attend. However, if you asked Seungcheol to choose which is the worst between those two Jeonghan, Seungcheol will choose the insecure Jeonghan. They almost break up when Jeonghan gets insecure once. But the worst combination is jealous and insecure Jeonghan combined together. He still remembered that day, they almost got divorced after three years of their marriage.

One day, Seungcheol is invited to attend one of the charity gala that his company took part in. So, as the main sponsor, Seungcheol needed to show himself and gave a speech. Seungcheol decided to take Jeonghan along with him and leave Chan with his babysitter that his parents hired at their mansion in Seoul. So, both of them attended the gala. The guests consisted of other sponsors and his business partner that wanted to look good in his eyes. So, there were big chances of many women to come and most of them were interested and tried to take his attention off their husband. From the start of the gala, they kept coming to him to have a chat (and flirted) and for the whole time, Seungcheol holds Jeonghan’s hand. He was not afraid that his husband will get lost or what, he just afraid that if suddenly Jeonghan had enough of these women and decided to slap them. When Jeonghan tried to pull away from Seungcheol for the nth times to slap the woman in front of them who tried to glide her long nail on his arm since the start of conservations, Seungcheol thought maybe it’s better for them to stay near to his parents who were chatting with their old friends.   
“Oh Hannie, why you look angry, honey?” his mother asked when they walked to them. Jeonghan swatted Seungcheol’s hand away from him and glared at him (Cheol whimpered) and hugged his mother-in-law.  
“Omma, how did you control your jealousy for all these years? Don’t you feel jealous with all the stares that these hungry women give to your husband?” he sulkily asked his mother-in-law.  
Jang Nara just laughed heard his son-in-law whines “Oh baby, poor you. It’s okay baby, why are you afraid of them? just relax and believe that your husband is yours and no one will take him away.”  
Jeonghan pouted “I know…but… you know sometimes I can’t help but to get insecure. Choi Seungcheol is such a great and famous person. He is so successful that all of the other people look high at him. While me, I am nothing.”  
Nara scowled heard his son-in-law thought low of himself “Hey Hannie, don’t say that. I don’t like you talk low of yourself. You are not anything instead you’re everything and I am so thankful. You know without you I don’t think so that I will get back my clingy and cute youngest child. You changed Seungcheol to be better and for me, that is so great and your strongest trait. Believe in yourself and Cheol. You might not see it but we can see how much love he showed to you.” She said softly to his teary son-in-law.   
She rubbed his back softly “There, there, stops crying or Cheol is going to get angry for making you cry. He’s going to go all sulky for the whole month.”  
Jeonghan laughed and wiped his tears “Thank you Omma.” She kissed his hair “You are the greatest husband, Hannie.”  
While Jeonghan and his mom were talking, Seungcheol took this chance to follow his father talked with their business partners and at the same time kept track of Jeonghan. It looked he was getting better and started to fill his stomach.  
“Is that your husband at the banquet table?” suddenly someone asked him. He turned to look at the person and stunned when he saw who was it. It was Nayeon, his ex-fiancee.   
“Hi Seungcheol.” She greeted him and Seungcheol was speechless. The guests were looking at them as everyone knew about both of them. The love story that one was so famous among the elites and everyone thought that both of them got married then they will become the most powerful couple. But what to do, their love was cut off after Nayeon’s dad dead and Nayeon needed to take over her father. She cut off her relationship with Seungcheol to go to Japan to study more about business from his uncle. The rumor said that Seungcheol still love her but now Seungcheol was already married.  
Meanwhile, Jeonghan who was choosing food after the conversation with his mother-in-law got curious when the guests were getting gossiping about someone. He walked near to the nearest two girls and pretended to take the dessert and overheard their gossips.  
“Wah see that amount love pour out from Nayeon’s eyes, I bet you, she still loves him.” the red dress girl said.  
The blues dress replied “Yeah, it was a shame you know for them to break up. I really like them together, the most visual, smart, and powerful couple. I bet you their children will be great if they got married.”  
That got Jeonghan in his heart, she can give him a child, his own. The insecurity bubbled up inside him and he felt that he almost lost his breath.  
He looked at the couple who was staring at each other at the center of attention then walked slowly out of the hall. He shielded himself away from being noticed by his parents-in-law and husband, he walked straight to their car at the front of the hotel.   
“Oh Sir Yoon, has the gala finished already?” the driver asked him bewildered that he was already here. Jeonghan smiled   
“No uncle, it's… it's just I had a headache and not feeling well so I wanted to go back first. Don’t worry I already told Seungcheol. Can you bring me back?  
The driver seemed to realize something wrong with Jeonghan but he decided to brush it off. He opened up the car and the door for Jeonghan  
“Of course I can Sir, let’s go back and take a rest.” The sentence held more meaning than the simplicity and Jeonghan was grateful for them.  
“Thank you.”

When arrived at the mansion, he took Chan from his babysitters and walked to sleep in the guest room. The head maid was troubled when Jeonghan asked for the guest room but she still ordered the maid to prepare it.  
“Sir Jeonghan.” The head maid called him.   
Jeonghan looked at her and saw her motherly smiles (he missed his mom)   
“I don’t know what happened but please remember. Communication is the key for a happy marriage.” She said and he smiled at her  
“I know Aunty, thank you but maybe not tonight. Can you tell Seungcheol to not come to the room? We will talk tomorrow.” He said and walked to the guest room that had been prepared.   
The head maid and maids bow at him “As you wish, sir. Take a rest tonight, you need it.”  
“Are they fighting?” one of the maids asked but the head maid looked at her sternly “We do not talk about them at their back, remember that!”

Seungcheol looked away from Nayeon when he heard the spoon dropped on the floor. He chuckled nervously and greeted her back  
“HI Nayeon, long time no see. When did you come back?” he said while rubbing his nape.  
Nayeon chuckled “I came back a year ago and got busy with my father’s company. Anyway, how are you?”  
Seungcheol smiled “I am fine, thank you. So, what are you doing now?”  
Nayeon shrugged “Don’t know, maybe searching for more business partners and maybe amend my past mistakes.” She said softly.  
Seungcheol freeze at that and just laughed away. Then, someone pulled his arm and he saw his mother   
“Oh Omma.”  
His mother turned to Nayeon and smiled at her  
“Aunty, nice to meet you.”  
“Oh, Nayeon, nice to meet you. How long have passed since we last met? Two years? Three years?”  
Seungcheol winced at the sarcastic tone at the end of the sentence and Nayeon also noticed it because she startled a little bit but covered it up  
“It’s been 5 years, Aunty.”  
His mother faked a happy face “Ah right 5 years, 5 years since you left Seungcheol to go to Japan.”  
The whole floor became silent but she took no care about it. Even her husband was worried about watching her from afar, his wife can be a little bit overboard when she met Nayeon. Maybe because it was Nayeon’s fault that his youngest son fallen apart 5 years ago.  
“Aunty…” Nayeon tried to say but she cut her off when she turned to Seungcheol  
“Don’t you have a husband to take care of?” and only then Seungcheol remembered about Jeonghan. He looked at the banquet table but there was no Jeonghan, he panicked and turned around to look for his husband but still to no avail. Shit! He cursed in his head. He turned to his mom and she just sighed   
“Our driver said that he went back just now saying that he was not feeling well.”  
Seungcheol didn’t wait for long and sprinted away to the exit. After she watched his son run away to his husband, she turned to Nayeon who was looking at Seungcheol  
“You saw it right? The pure fear in his eyes when I told his husband was gone.”  
“Yeah, I noticed.” Nayeon smiled sadly.  
Jang Nara sighed heavily “It might be true that you were his first love but Jeonghan is his life right now. Plus, he also has their son, Chan. Both of them are his life and heart, he once said to me that he can lose all his money, cars, and richness but not his family. Find another man Nayeon, you are a beautiful and great girl, there might be someone else out there for you.” She said then walked back to her husband.

“He informed me to tell you that he didn’t want to see for tonight. He will talk to you tomorrow.” The head maid said after Seungcheol asked where Jeonghan. He rubbed his face and sighed   
“Thank you. You can go.” Then he walked up to the guest room that both Chan and Jeonghan occupied, he touched the door slightly then sit in front of him, wait for his husband. He will be staying here until his husband opened the door to talk to him. He waited until he fell asleep.  
After a few hours, someone called him, he wakes up and sees his teary-eyed husband in front of him.   
“Hey, baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he asks while wiping the tears. Jeonghan hugs him  
“I am sorry Cheol.” He sobs in his embrace. Seungcheol smiles while rubbing his back softly  
“It’s an okay baby just remember that I always love you.”  
“You will always love? Even when I can’t give you your own kids?” Jeonghan asked him with tears. Seungcheol smiled sweetly at him and kissed him  
“Never until the end of my life, next life or forever. You and the kids are the only ones that I want.”  
They hug each other tightly like they were relaying their love to each other.


	10. Jihoon

Jeonghan and Seungcheol are helping their children to get ready so that they can arrive at Joshua’s house on time. Today, they are going to the couple's house to meet their adopted son finally after three months of adoption. Joshua wants their kid to get used to their family first before introducing him and Jeonghan cannot agree more to that.  
“Alright kids, remember don’t scare your friend when you meet him later okay. Be gentle.” He says to his kids at the back of the car. The kids say yes to him and continue to be chaotic at the back  
“Do you bring anything to him?” Seungcheol asks him.   
Jeonghan smiles excitedly “Of course, I bought him clothes and some toys. I put them in the bonet. Remind me later to take it out.”  
“Alright, babe.”  
After 20 minutes of driving, they arrived at Seoksoo’s house. Seokmin opens the door and greets them  
“Hi Hyung and kids! Come in! Shua Hyung is still upstairs, getting Jihoon ready. Meanwhile, can you wait for a bit, I have baked chicken that needs to be check.” He says while kissing and greeting their kids who are excited to see their Uncle Pigeon.  
Jeonghan just laughs seeing his kids follow Seokmin to the kitchen along with Seungcheol who is asking if there are foods that he can eat right now. Jeonghan decides to go up and sees Joshua while his family busy disturbing Seokmin in the kitchen.  
“Josh?” Jeonghan calls for the man and he hears the answer from the room besides their master room  
“Hi Jeonghan, Jihoonie, see who comes to see you. It’s Hannie samchon baby.” Joshua says while putting clothes on to the baby who is mumbling happily on the bed, looking at his father and Jeonghan.  
Jeonghan smiles seeing the happy one-year-old baby “Hi Jihoonie, oh did you just finished shower? That’s why you smell good right.” He says while playing with Jihoon’s hand. Joshua chuckles and finishes put the socks on both of his legs.  
Jeonghan makes funny faces at Jihoon and rewarded with a bubbling laugh from the baby.   
“Where are your kids?” Joshua asks him  
“At the kitchen, disturbing Seokmin.”  
“Your husband?” Jeonghan looks at him and smirks “Where do you think?”  
Joshua scoff “I forgot, you have 4 kids, not three. Now let’s go down before your kids make my husband go crazy with their demands on food.” He says and goes to pick him Jihoon up. Jeonghan laughs while following him downstairs.  
When they walk downstairs, they can Seokmin is near to slap Seungcheol who is giving cookies to their kids? Wait! Cookies?  
“Cheol, you’re not supposed to give cookies to them before dinner.” He scolds his husband. Seokmin looks relief to see him  
“Hannie-hyung help me!”  
Jeonghan shakes his hand and walks to his sons and husband, he holds out his hand  
“Give to me the rest of the cookies please.” The kids give him the rest of their cookies with a pout but his husband is being a brat. He shows the tongue to Jeonghan and eats the cookies quickly  
“So immature, Choi Seungcheol.” Jeonghan says

“Woah! Baby!” Chan suddenly shouts and running toward Joshua and Jihoon. Mingyu also runs happily to greet the baby.  
Jihoon looks at them curiously, the unfamiliar faces are interesting for him but after, Chan makes weird faces and gestures, he immediately warms up to both of them. Meanwhile, Soonyoung is behaving shyly to the baby, he is hiding behind Seungcheol’s legs.  
“Soonyoung-ah don’t you want to meet Jihoon? Say hi to him?” Jeonghan tries to pull him but he just whines and clings to his husband’s legs  
“Why is he like this?” he asks Seungcheol  
“I don’t know. He looks so shy. Are you shy, Soonyoung-ah?”  
Soonyoung nods while tries to take a peek at Jihoon who is playing with his siblings. The adults find his action adorable and cute.  
“Alright kids let’s eat first then we can continue to play okay,” Seokmin calls them to the kitchen.  
Throughout the dinner, Chan and Mingyu keep playing with Jihoon while eating and Jihoon looks happy enough to play with them. While Soonyoung is still shy. After the dessert, they move to the living room.  
Joshua puts Jihoon inside his playpen and leaves him to play with Chan and Mingyu. He sees that Soonyoung keeps looking at them so he asks   
“Soonyoung, can you look after them for me?”  
Soonyoung nods happily “Okay Samchon!”  
Then he walks to the kitchen to continue the conversations with his husband and friends.  
“Is Soonyoung still shy?” Jeonghan asks as soon as he enters the kitchen  
“Yeah, he just sits a meter away from them and keeps looking at Jihoon. If I don’t know better, I will say Soonyoung has a crush on Jihoon.” Joshua and Jeonghan laugh at that but their husband worried that their son is getting away from them so they reject the idea.  
“Andwae, Soonyoung can have any crush on others except me! Especially not their son!” Seungcheol shouts suddenly.  
Jeonghan sighs “Cheol…”  
“Neither do I. I will never give Jihoon to your son!” Seokmin fights back.  
Jeonghan and Joshua look at each other before they pull their husband to sit back before they grab each other  
“Okay stop being a brat you both and let’s talk about other matters.”  
They are chatting happily when they heard Jihoon shrieks happily suddenly. The adult gets curious and walks to see what happened.  
The scene melts their heart (maybe only Joshua and Jeonghan),   
Jihoon is hugging Soonyoung tightly who finally sitting inside the playpen with a wide smile while he hugs Jihoon back. Jihoon is looking at Soonyoung with heart eyes while smiling widely and suddenly he kisses Soonyoung’ cheeks.  
The smiles that bloom on his face is enough to make Jeonghan and Joshua laughs happily while Seungcheol and Seokmin are wailing sadly. The two men just ignore their husbands and join in to play with their kids.


	11. Christmas

Christmas almost here and Jeonghan is busy again preparing Christmas day for his family. He asked (forced) Seungcheol to take a week off starts today, so that he can use him to bring the kids to buy presents at the supermarket while Jeonghan decorates their Christmas tree.  
“Alright kids, remember the presents must not exceed the price that I decided okay, you too Seungcheol. Please no more expensive present for me or the kids. Don’t you dare buy them an expensive present”  
Jeonghan warns his husband. His husband just laughs and kisses him on his lips “Alright babe, I will remember it. Alright kids let’s go!” he shouts and the kids shout back happily.  
“Be careful, Cheol looks after them properly. Don’t let them stay apart from each other!” Jeonghan shouts from the front door while watching his husband help their kids to get in the car.  
Meanwhile, in the car Seungcheol is singing happily with his kids. The Christmas festival lingers in the air making his kids excited, well he and Jeonghan are also excited because it is going to be the first Christmas of them together as the family. After 20 minutes of driving, they arrive at the supermarket. Before they get out, Seungcheol reminds his kids again  
“Okay kids, remember, stick together and hold a hand. No one should walk alone and lastly the most important, do not talk to strangers. Understand kids?” Seungcheol asks his kids who are vibrating in their seats and shouts yes together. Seungcheol gets off the car and goes to open the door for his kids, he makes sure that his kids are holding hands before he follows them into the supermarket. He gets a trolley and they walk straight to the toys section. The kids are shrieking excitedly when they see the toys and Seungcheol needs to remind them to calm down for a while before they get a kick out by the security by how loud his kids are.  
“Alright, only one for each of you guys okay. Choose anything that you want.” Seungcheol says and the kids scatter away to pick their own present.  
Chan decides to get the red remote control truck that while Soonyoung and Mingyu choose the PS4, Seungcheol winces when he sees the prize. He tries to reject them but the puppy eyes that they give him now are basically his weakness. So, in the end, he agrees to buy them the PS4, Seungcheol hopes that Jeonghan will not kill him.  
“Alright now let’s buy a present for Hannie Appa.” He says and they walk to search for Jeonghan’s presents. Chan chooses a microwave for Jeonghan because he wants his Hannie Appa to bake many cakes and cookies for him every day. Then, Chan buys a set of knife and Mingyu chooses a wristwatch. Basically, their prizes if combined together cost a lot and Seungcheol needs to get rid of the receipt before Jeonghan sees them. He will go mad with the total prize of the presents that the kids and he chooses. Actually, Seungcheol’s present is the most expensive and he thinks maybe he needs to wait for their anniversary to give him the prize. After he helps the kids into the car and their presents into the back of the car, they drive away from the supermarket. Chan requests to eat McDonald's for today, so Seungcheol being the best father he is drives to the DriveThru and buys their lunch. After that, they drive away while singing happily. When they are near to their house, Seungcheol says to his kids  
“Alright, kids! Remember to put your present immediately under the Christmas tree and when Hannie Appa asks what are your presents just say secret, okay?”  
“Ne Appa!” the three of them shout happily and when Seungcheol parks the car and opens the door for them, they immediately run into the house leaving Seungcheol with their presents.  
“Hannie Appa, Mingyu, and I bought PS4!” Soonyoung shouts and Seungcheol nearly trips the stairs at the front door when he heard that.  
“And Cheol-Appa said he bought a car for you Appa.” Chan adds. Seungcheol whines and puts down the present tries to walk quietly to his car but…  
“Choi Seungcheol!” a cold voice calls him.   
Seungcheol turns to look at his husband who is looking at him angrily with a spatula in his right hand and a knife in his left hand. Seungcheol gulps and cries, his son really cannot keep secret gosh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for Christmas


	12. Marry

Jeonghan’s morning starts so well, being able to wake up late because his husband decided to take a day off today, free from making breakfast for them because his husband volunteered to cook and he just walks into the kitchen kisses his husband and kids with a mug of coffee in his hand all thanks to Choi Seungcheol.

Jeonghan takes a seat on one of the chair and takes a spoon of the Kimchi Fried Rice, entertaining Chan and Mingyu while they are eating, and suddenly…  
“Appa! I am going to marry Jihoonie!!”

Jeonghan spurts out the rice inside his mouth while Seungcheol splits out the coffee that he is sipping. Jeonghan wipes his mouth and chuckles   
“Sure baby, but later when you’re an adult okay.” He says while ruffling his hair then turns back to talk with Chan.

Soonyoung who seems not serious about it throws tantrum. He pounds on the table with his spoon  
“I want to marry Jihoon now! Now! Now!”  
Jeonghan sighs “Baby…”  
“Andwae.” Seungcheol suddenly cuts him off and Jeonghan turns to look at his husband glaring at him but his husband just ignores him and looks at his eldest son seriously  
“You can’t marry him! Andwae!”  
Soonyoung scowls and shouts back “I want to marry him!”  
“Andwae!”  
“Marry him!”  
Andwae!”  
“Marry him!”  
“Andwae and that’s final Choi Soonyoung.”  
“Uwaaa….Hannie Appa!!!” Soonyoung cries out sadly.  
Jeonghan messages his head while listening to his husband mocking his crying son. He takes Soonyoung into his lap and wipes the tears, he hugs him while glaring at Seungcheol to stop the teases.  
“Soonyoung baby,of course you can marry him but not now, okay. You’re still small right now, Jihoon too. So let’s wait until both of you are big and only then you can marry him, okay?” he says softly.  
Soonyoung sniffles and looks at him with his teary big eyes “Seriously Appa? Pinky Promise?” he says while holding out his small pinky promise. Jeonghan links their pinky fingers together then smiles  
“Of course.”  
Soonyoung smiles right away and hugs him “I love you Appa.”  
“But I still do not agree.” Seungcheol suddenly says. Jeonghan swats his hand  
“That’s enough.”


	13. Fight

Having three kids in the house and an adult who acts like a kid, Jeonghan has some rules so that their house will not be in chaos and he is not going crazy soon.

1\. Seungcheol and the kids are not allowed to enter the kitchen without Jeonghan to supervise them (he learns from the mistake after he allowed them to enter the kitchen. Let’s just say, Jeonghan almost had a heart attack on that day.)

2\. No sweets at night (this is to prevent his kids from having a sugar high and will cause them to sleep late. Jeonghan doesn’t have that so much energy to entertain them at night.)

3\. No fighting and always share everything.

4\. Do not play with food (this includes Seungcheol also).

Every rule that is broken, will be put in time out. Jeonghan chooses the place around their small fish pond as the time out place. He puts two chairs there, apart from each other facing the pond. When the kids break the rules, he will take them to sit there and asks them to talk to the fish, what they had done and why they are in time out for 5 minutes. At first, his kids try to get out from the time out but with Jeonghan glares, they immediately comply.

Now, why Jeonghan talked about time out? That is because his beloved husband and Chan are testing his patience with their fight trying to gain his attention. Since early in the morning, both of his husband and son decided to wake up this morning, snuggling to him and fight with each other so that Jeonghan will only have his eyes on themselves alone. Mingyu and Soonyoung just watch their dad and younger brother fight while their Hannie Appa almost his mind.

“Stop it! Now both of you time out!” he shouts to both of them when they disturb him from cooking their lunch. Both of them are hugging his legs, Seungcheol on the right side while Chan on the left side. Both of them look at them with their sad and big teary eyes, but Jeonghan just glares at them.

“NO! I don’t care about your puppy eyes, both of you are like this since this morning and I had enough. So both of you are going to sit in the time out facing each other and talk with each other. What you had done wrong to each other. Your time out in 10 minutes.”

“But Jeonghan….” Cheol whines and Jeonghan glares at him hard

“Now.” Seungcheol and Chan walk with their head down to the chair time out at the front of their house.

Jeonghan just sighs then looks at Mingyu and Soonyoung who are looking at him Jeonghan smiles “Do you want to help Hannie Appa cook our lunch?” Both Mingyu and Soonyoung nod and cheer. Later, Jeonghan finishes cooking their lunch (both of them just helps him to take the ingredients and plating the foods). After 30 minutes, he puts the finished food and utensils on the table, he tells Mingyu and Chan to wait for him to call Seungcheol and Chan before they eat lunch.

Jeonghan walks slowly to the front door, take a peek outside, and smiles when he sees the scene in front of him. Both Chan and Seungcheol are sleeping but what makes his heart melts is that Chan is sleeping in Seungcheol’s arms while Seungcheol is sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall in front of the fish pond. Jeonghan takes a picture sneakily with his handphone and sends it to their family group chat. Then, he slowly walks to them and kneels in front of them, he slowly caresses Chan’s hair

“Cheol, Channie let’s go in to eat lunch. My babies…” he says softly.

Chan whines and opens his eyes slowly then holds out his hand to Jeonghan “Hannie Appa, Channie is sorry.” He says cutely to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan smiles “It’s okay, I no longer angry with you, okay. But you need to listen to me after this okay and no fighting with Cheol Appa again, okay?”

Chan nods and turns to Cheol, he holds out one hand to him and Seungcheol moves closer to him to kiss his cheeks “Cheol-Appa, Channie is mianhae.” Seungcheol smiles “Appa is mianhae also.”

Jeonghan smiles at them then he pecks on Cheol’s lips and Cheol immediately smiles “Let’s go eat now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Choi Seungcheol, CEO of the Seventeen Corporate with his spouse, Choi Jeonghan give love and home their precious sons


End file.
